Gavyn Donatti series
Gavyn Donatti series, aka Master of None series by Sonya Bateman. Genres and Sub-Genres Urban Fantasy / Noir UF Series Description or Overview Gavyn Donatti is the world’s unluckiest thief. Just ask all the partners he’s lost over the years. And when he loses an irreplaceable item that he was hired to steal for his ruthless employer, Trevor—well, his latest bungle might just be his last. But then his luck finally turns: right when Trevor’s thugs have him cornered, a djinn—otherwise known as a genie—appears to save him. Unfortunately, this genie—who goes by the very non-magical name of “Ian”—is more Hellboy than dream girl. An overgrown and extremely surly man who hates Donatti on the spot, he may call the thief master, but he isn’t interested in granting three wishes. Ian informs Donatti that he is bound to help the thief fulfill his life’s purpose, and then he will be free. The problem is that neither Donatti nor Ian has any idea exactly what that purpose is. At first Donatti’s too concerned with his own survival to look a gift genie in the mouth, but when his ex-girlfriend Jazz and her young son get drawn into the crossfire, the stakes skyrocket. And when Ian reveals that he has an agenda of his own — with both Donatti and the murderous Trevor at the center of it — Donatti will have to become the man he never knew he could be. Or the entire world could pay the price. ~ Master of None | Sonya Bateman Lead's Species * Human thief Primary Supe * Djinn What Sets it Apart * Djin as primary Supe Narrative Type and Narrators * First person narrative told by Gavyn Donatti, protagonist. Books in Series Gavyn Donatti series: # Master of None (2010) # Master and Apprentice (2011) Shorts, Novellas, Anthologies and Guides * 1.5. "The Getaway" (2011) in Mammoth Book of Paranormal Romance 2 and eShort World Building Setting West Virginia (bk 2) Places: * Morai * Virginia Supernatural Elements ✥ Djinn, cult of magic-users, curse, supe mob, Glossary: * Morai: villainous djinn—can shift into huge, poisonous snakes 'Groups & Organizations': * Dehbei: Ian's clan—wolf WORLD Donatti, an inveterate thief, has lost an antique knife he just stole, and Trevor, the most vicious crime boss in town, is after him to get it back. Just as Donatti is being captured by the Trevor's thugs, a shape-shifting djinn (genie) named Ian comes to his rescue. This is not an “I Dream of…” genie; this guy is more like Hellboy; he’s a grouchy supernatural who seems to hate Donatti on sight. As the action progresses, Donatti and Ian get involved in a complicated djinn war with Trevor at the center. The villainous djinn are members of the Morai and can shift into the form of huge, poisonous snakes. Also pulled into the action is Donatti’s one-time girlfriend, Jazz, and her young son, Cyrus, who (Donatti is shocked to learn) is also his son. Donatti's former partner, Lark (the head-dropped guy) and Lark's lover, a second djinn named Tory, complete the cast of characters. Eventually, Donatti discovers that he and Ian have a relative connection, so to speak, that will change Donatti’s life forever. ~ Fang-tastic Fiction: Sonya Bateman: GAVYN DONATTI Sidekick * Name: Ian / What: Djinn / Sidekick-to: Gavyn Donatti / About: doesn't like Donatti; grouchy Character Chart To expand the table, in Edit–Visual mode, right-press on a Row of the table or Column (Control-press on a Mac)—choose add Row or Column. Author Sonya Bateman * Website: Sonya Bateman | author of the Gavyn Donatti urban fantasy series * Genres: Urban Fantasy Bio: Sonya Bateman lives in upstate New York, where there are two seasons: winter, and construction. Her home is shared with a husband, a son, three very strange cats, and a gerbil with half a tail. She enjoys reading and swimming, and wishes there were some feasible way to combine the two. ~ FF * Full Bio: About Me Cover Artist Artist: Craig White ~ Source: Bibliography: Master and Apprentice Publishing Information * Publisher: Pocket Books * Author Page: * Bk-1: Paperback, 376 pages, Pub: March 30th 2010—ISBN: 1439160848 * Bk-2: Paperback, 416 pages, Pub: March 29th 2011—ISBN: 1439160856 * Bk-2: eBook, 157 pages, Pub: Dec 2nd 2010—ISBN: 2940011148545 Book Cover Blurbs ✤ BOOK ONE—Master of None (2010): ONE UNLUCKY THIEF. ONE UNLIKELY GENIE. ONE VERY ODD COUPLE. Gavyn Donatti is the world’s unluckiest thief. Just ask all the partners he’s lost over the years. And when he misplaces an irreplaceable item he was hired to steal for his ruthless employer, Trevor—well, his latest bungle just might be his last. But then his luck finally turns: right when Trevor’s thugs have him cornered, a djinn, otherwise known as a genie, appears to save him.Unfortunately, this genie—who goes by the very non-magical name of “Ian”—-is more Hellboy than dream girl. An overgrown and extremely surly man who seems to hate Donatti on the spot, he may call Donatti master, but he isn’t interested in granting three wishes. He informs Donatti that he is bound to help the thief fulfill his life’s purpose, and then he will be free. The problem is that neither Donatti nor Ian has any idea what exactly that purpose is. ~ Irresponsible Reader ~ More from Author: Master of None | Sonya Bateman ✤ BOOK TWO—Master and Apprentice (2011): When stealing’s your only talent, it isn’t easy being a retired thief. Especially when you’ve graduated from thief to killer—and your partner doesn’t care if you die along with your targets. Luck has never been on Gavyn Donatti’s side. Anyone else with magic abilities inherited from a distant genie relative would have it made, but not Donatti, descendant of a cranky, shape-shifting genie named Ian. The prince of a murdered kingdom, consumed with revenge and driven by an unbreakable curse, Ian is determined to hunt down and destroy every last one of his enemies in the power-hungry snake clan—at any cost, including his life. Or Donatti’s. Obsessed by his own rage, Ian has never really taught Donatti how to use his abilities. So when a powerful cult of magic-users captures Ian’s wife, the princess Akila, and then Ian himself, the thief is left alone to take on dozens of half-djinn and their mysterious leader with designs on world domination. Facing an impossible mission, Donatti is forced to turn to an enemy for help—one who claims to know how to unlock the thief’s true potential. Trusting a snake might be the last mistake Donatti ever makes—but if he doesn’t learn to wield the power inside him, everyone will pay the ultimate price. A deadly cult. An unbreakable curse. The rules are simple: learn to kill…or die. ~ Master and Apprentice | Sonya Bateman First Sentences # Master of None (2010) — Just once, I would have liked to get my shit together. Even accidentally. # Master and Apprentice (2011) — They tell me flying is safer than driving. Quotes Goodreads | Sonya Bateman Quotes (Author of Master of None) : Being this surly bastard’s master was about as useful as ordering the weather around. And if achieving my life’s purpose depended upon coaxing a flesh-bound hurricane to cooperate with me, I’d take eternal bad luck. — Gavyn Donatti, Master of None, book one. Trivia * Lists That Contain Master of None (Gavyn Donatti, #1) by Sonya Bateman * Lists That Contain Master and Apprentice (Gavyn Donatti, #2) by Sonya Bateman Awards Read Alikes (similar elements) * Weather Warden series * Outcast Season series * Cassandra Palmer series * Jinni series * Shaede Assassin series * Black Sun's Daughter series * Grimm Agency series * Charlie Madigan series * Half-Light City series See category links at the bottom of this page Notes See Also * UF Book Release Schedules * List of Sidekicks * List of Vampires of Urban Fantasy * Characters (category) * Lists and Articles - Category: Urban Fantasy Wiki * Urban Fantasy Links See Category links at bottom of this page External References Books: *Gavyn Donatti series by Sonya Bateman GR *Gavyn Donatti - Series Bibliography ~ ISFdb *Sonya Bateman ~ FF *Gavyn Donatti Series ~ Shelfari *Sonya Bateman - Summary Bibliography ~ ISFdb * ~ LibraryThing *Gavyn Donatti series by Sonya Bateman ~ FictFact Excerpts and Freebies: *Master of None | Sonya Bateman ~ Excerpt *Master and Apprentice | Sonya Bateman ~ Excerpt Summaries: *Fang-tastic Fiction: Sonya Bateman: GAVYN DONATTI *Gavyn Donatti Series ~ Shelfari World, Characters, etc: *Gavyn Donatti Series ~ Shelfari *Fang-tastic Fiction: Sonya Bateman: GAVYN DONATTI *Top 10 Urban Fantasy Sidekicks | Tor.com Trailers: *SFF AUTHOR Sonya Bateman | Fantasy Literature Reviews: *Master of None by Sonya Bateman | Fantasy Magazine *Bateman, Sonya: Master of None (Gavin Donatti I) (2010) | humanitysdarkerside *Master of None by Sonya Bateman | Bitten by Books *Review: Master of None #1 | All Things Urban Fantasy *The Fiction Enthusiast: Review: Master of None by Sonya Bateman *Master Of None – Sonya Bateman | Wicked Lil Pixie Reviews *75 in ’13: Master of None | The Cranky-Faced Knitter *Mixed Book Bag: Master of None by Sonya Bateman *Master of None by S. Bateman | Literary Escapism *Debut Review – Master of None by Sonya Bateman | Tia Nevitt *Skunk Cat Book Reviews: Master of None by Sonya Bateman *Book Series Reviews: Master of None by Sonya Bateman *Joint Review: Master of None by Sonya Bateman *MASTER OF NONE | RT Book Reviews *~ *Master and Apprentice by Sonya Bateman | Bitten by Books *Review: Master and Apprentice by Sonya Bateman | Book 2 - Fresh Fiction *Ex Libris: Book Review: Master and Apprentice #2 by Sonya Bateman *Review: Master and Apprentice by Sonya Bateman *Review: Master and Apprentice by Sonya Bateman | My Bookish Ways Interviews, Guest Posts, Author Commentary: *Interview with Sonya Bateman! | Tia Nevitt *Vampire Wire: Q&A with Sonya Bateman & Contest for MASTER OF NONE *The Book Smugglers | Interactive Q&A and Giveaway with Sonya Bateman *Guest Author: Sonya Bateman (Guest Post & Giveaway) | Dark Faerie Tales *Patricia's Vampire Notes: Sonya Bateman - Guest Blog *Sara's Urban Fantasy Blog: Guest Blog: Sonya Bateman *Guest Blog: Sonya Bateman “Master of None” | All Things Urban Fantasy Articles: *Top 10 Urban Fantasy Sidekicks | Tor.com (read comments) *Urban Fantasy and the Elusive Male Protagonist | Tor.com Artist: *Craig White - Summary Bibliography Author: *Sonya Bateman | author of the Gavyn Donatti urban fantasy series *Goodreads | Sonya Bateman (Author of Master of None) *Sonya Bateman • Thoughts On Life In General Community, Fan Sites: *(6) Sonya Bateman, Urban Fantasy Author Gallery of Book Covers Master of None (Gavyn Donatti -1) by Sonya Bateman.jpg|1. Master of None (2010—Gavyn Donatti series) by Sonya Bateman ~ Excerpt|link=http://sonyabateman.wordpress.com/master-of-none/ The Getaway (Gavyn Donatti #1.5) by Sonya Bateman.jpg|1.5. The Getaway (Gavyn Donatti series) by Sonya Bateman|link=http://sonyabateman.wordpress.com/the-getaway/ Master and Apprentice (Gavyn Donatti #2) by Sonya Bateman Master and Apprentice (Gavyn Donatti #2) by Sonya Bateman.jpg|2. Master and Apprentice (2011—Gavyn Donatti series) by Sonya Bateman ~ Excerpt|link=http://sonyabateman.wordpress.com/master-and-apprentice/ Category:Djinn as Main Supe Category:Mages or Wizards as main supe Category:Shape Changers, Adaptors… Category:Supe-Mage Mafia, Mob, Gangsters… Category:Cultists Category:Magic Users Category:Djinn Category:Great Sidekicks Category:Noir UF Category:Series Category:Male Lead